Zombie Breakout
by Codyisland1
Summary: ZOMBIES ATTACK BIKINI BOTTOM!
1. ZOMBIES!

(Starts At The Main Part Of The Boat)

Bailey: So Cody What Ya Doin With Londons Make Up Suplies

Cody: A Project About Orcas

Bailey: Cool

Cody: Im Gonna See Whats So Same About Orcas And Dogs

Bailey: Nothing

Cody: Or Maybe I Can See Whats So Same About Orcas And Baileys

Bailey: What?

Cody: Nothing Well Anyways I Know One Thing About Orcas And Dogs

Bailey: What?

Cody: They Are Baileys Only Uglier

Bailey: Stop It. Well Today Im Signing Up For The London Tipton Art Contest

Cody: Cool Did London Tipton Sign Up?

Bailey: No Its Her Own Contest Silly

Cody: Right

(London Comes Running Down The Stairs)

London Tipton: Im Signing Up For My Own Contest!

Cody: Of Course You Will Win

London Tipton: I Know Thats Why Im Joining

Cody: Yeah

(Cody Looks Away Then Looks Back At London)

Cody: CHEATER!

(Bailey Rolls Her Eyes)

Bailey: Yeah

(At Zack And Codys Room)

Zack: 1 Dot 2 Dot...

(Cody Walks In)

Zack: CODY!

Cody: What Are You Doing

Zack: Counting This Speicies Of Dots

Cody: Theres Only 3 Dots

Zack: I Know!

Cody: Ok?

Zack: 3 Dots Of Love That Is!

Cody: Are You Trying To Impress Baley

Zack: No DONT HURT ME YES!

Cody: I Already Got Her And How Is That Gonna Impress Her

Zack: Because Im Doing Something That She Likes?

Cody: No Bailey Likes Sweet Not COUNTING!

(At London And Baileys Room)

Bailey: This Is Stupid How Is Someone Suppose To Win When Your Gonna Win Cause Its Your Art Contest

London Tipton: I Dont Know?

Bailey: You Have To Get Yourself Out Of That Contest It Starts In A Hour

London Tipton: I Know! I Will Get Someone To Look Like Me And Paint Bad!

Bailey: No London!

London Tipton: Oh Yeah My Lipstick!

(London Runs Out Of Their Room)

(At The Art Contest)

Host: Welcome To The London Tipton Art Contest! Painters Are...

Zack

Cody

Bailey

London Tipton?

Woody

And...

Marcus Little

Host: So Lets Start Painting Each Round Someone Will Get Eliminated Each Round So Start Panting

(After Round 1)

Host: So Lets See Here If I Call Your Name You Pass To The Next Round

1st Place: Cody

2nd Place: Bailey

3rd Place: Zack

4th Place:

5th Place: Marcus Little

6th Place: London Tipton

Host: Sorry Woody Next Round 2! Start!

(After Round 2)

Host: If I Call Your Name You Pass To The Next Round

1st Place: Zack

2nd Place: Cody

3rd Place: London Tipton

4th Place:

5th Place: Marcus Little

Host: Sorry Bailey Next Round Round 3 Go!

(After Round 3)

Host: If I Call Your Name You Pass To The Next Round

1st Place: London Tipton

2nd Place: Cody

3rd Place: Zack

4th Place:

Host: Sorry Marcus Little Next Round Go!

(After Round 4)

Host: Ok Results Are

1st Place: London Tipton Again

2nd Place: Zack

3rd Place: Cody

Host: Sorry Next Round Round 5 Go!

(After Round 5)

Host: If I Call Your Name You Pass To The Next Round

1st Place: Cody

2nd Place: LONDON TIPTON!

Host: Ok The Final Round Go!

Bailey: Come On Cody London Tipton Cant Win

: Come On London!

Host: If I Call Your Name You Win The Art Contest And The Name Im Gonna Call Is...

CODY!

Host: Yep Cody Won!

London Tipton: But How Did I Not Win My Own Contest

Bailey: I Guess You Dont Have What It Takes!

London Tipton: Shoot I Knew I Should Have Put The Mules Ears On His Head And Not On His Feet

(At London And Baileys Room)

Bailey: Im Sorry You Didnt Win Your Own Contest

London Tipton: I Was Rigging The Contest!

Bailey: You Cant If You Wanna Win

London Tipton: I Wanna Rematch!

Bailey: No Rematches

London Tipton: SHOOT!

Bailey: Well Heres Something That Will Make You Feel Better

(Bailey Gives London A Ribbon)

London Tipton: Awww A Ribbon In Friendship! Thank You Blaineley

Bailey: Its Bailey

London Tipton: Thank You Blaineley

Bailey: Do I Need A Name Tag

London Tipton: Thank You Bainley

Bailey: Ok You Can Call Me Blaineley

London Tipton: Ok Blailey

Bailey: London

London Tipton: Ok Blaineley

Bailey: Thats Better


	2. The Suite Life Of Bikini Bottom

(Starts Outside The 3 Households Squidwards House, Spongebobs House And Patricks Rock)

(Patrick Walked Out Of His Rock)

Patrick: Hey Spongebob Wanna Go Bother Squidward

Spongebob: Sure!

(Spongebob And Patrick Knock On Squidwards Door)

(Squidward Open The Door)

Squidward: What Do You Want?

Spongebob: Your Shoes Untied!

Squidward: I Have No Shoes? Is This Somekind Of Joke!

Patrick: No

(Zombies Walk To Squidwards House)

Spongebob: Squidward Zombies Behind You!

Squidward: Like Im Gonna Fall For That Tri... AH!

(The Zombies Go After Squidward)

Spongebob: RUN!

(Spongebob And Patrick From The Zombies)

Patrick: Look! Sandy!

Spongebob: Sandy Zombies!

Sandy: Where!

Spongebob: Look Behind Us

(Zombies Come After Sandy)

Squidward: Hi Im Squidward Tentecles And You Are...

Sandy: Sandy

Squidward: Right

Sandy: Is Traped In A Cage In The Krusty Krab!

Spongebob: We Got To Do Something!

Squidward: We Got To Go To The Krusty The Krab

(At The Krusty Krab)

Spongebob: WHERES !

Old Man Jenkins: You Dont Have Yell It Out!

Cowfish Craig: I KNOW! Hes In His Office Tied Up

Spongebob: Of Course Come On Guys

(In Office)

Spongebob: !

Plankton: Since Zombies Are Attacking The Earth I Thought Why Not Get My Victory Now Before The World Ends!

Patrick: THE WORLDS ENDING!

Plankton: No Zombies! GET IT YOU BUFFOON! ZOMBIES ATTACK US NO ONE ON EARTH

(Patrick Runs Out)

Squidward: UNTIE !

Plankton: NEVER!

(Plankton Gets A Shrink Ray Out)

: Help!

Spongebob: GUYS ZOMBIES!

(Patrick Accedently Unties )

: Thanks Patrick

Patrick: Your Welcome

Spongebob: GUYS THE ZOMBIES WE GOT TO FIND A CRUISE SHIP TO BE SAFE ON!

Spongebob: I Will Bring My Laptop On The SHIP!

(At The Dock)

Squidward: Wow Long Way To The Cruise Ship

(An Hour Later)

Guy Taking Tickets: Next! Next NEXT!

(Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick And Wake Up From Thier Nap)

Spongebob: Oh Where Who! Oh Heres My Ticket

(The 4 Friends Go In The Cruise Ship)

Guy Taking Tickets: Ok All 257 PEOPLE ON THE BOAT!

(Everyone Says Yes)

Old Man Jenkins: And We Are Off In 3! 2! 1!

(The Ship Takes Off)

Spongebob: This Is The Life!

Squidward: Yep Lets Go To Our Cabin

(At The Cabins On The Boat)

Spongebob: I Like This One

(Squidward, Patrick, Squidward And Go In The Cabin Spongebob Picked)


End file.
